Otra historia bajo el muerdago
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Esta Navidad Hermione recibirá un regalo muy peculiar, de la persona que menos se imagino, y sobre todo una declaración que la dejara pensando en estas navidades. FELIZ NAVIDAD!


**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK, de lo contrario no estaría a punto de cenar pierna, [navidad], si no ya hubiera cenado porque estaría en Londres/Inglaterra/Reino Unido, o como le quieras decir, así que todo le pertenece a ella y a los que pagaron algún derecho.**

**

* * *

**

Otra historia bajo el muérdago

Odiaba la Navidad, bueno en si no la odiaba (no me consideraba una especie de Grinch), lo que odiaba eran todos esos tontos muérdagos que se encontraban por el castillo, todo sería más fácil si fueran muérdagos "normales", para el mundo muggle, pero NO, tenían que ser mágicos y como todos sabíamos si te tocaba la desgracia de toparte con alguno, tenias que besarte con esa persona, con esos muérdagos era inútil tratar de escapar, ya que aunque retrocedieras un milímetro inmediatamente una fuerza como de imán te atraía aun mas a esa persona.

Y no sé si por suerte o no, este año había también muérdagos muggles, muchos no lo sabían, o pretendían no saberlo. Yo solo había descubierto unos cuantos, odiaba recordar la manera en que descubrí uno…

_Era tarde y hacia mas frio de lo normal, agradezco que la biblioteca sea un lugar caliente, con mi bufanda en la mano camine hasta mi sección favorita, literatura muggle, más específicamente donde se encontraban los libros Orgullo y Prejuicio, Romeo y Julieta y el Principito, mis libros favoritos, todo se encontraba normal, solo tenía que decidir cuál de los tres leería una vez más, estaba a punto de agarrar el gastado tomo de Orgullo y Prejuicio, cuando una voz me llamo._

—_Hermione, que sorpresa verte por aquí.—era el odioso de Cormac McLaggen, llevaba semanas siguiéndome_

—_No me atrevo a decir lo mismo. —dije con voz de fastidiada_

— _¿__Y bien?_

—_Y bien, ¿Que?—ya me estaba hartando_

—_Vamos castaña no te hagas, ¿si iras a la cena de Navidad conmigo?_

—_No, ¿que no fue suficiente la cachetada que te di en la cena de Slug?_

—_La verdad no, la sentí muy forzada, se que tu deseo es besarme, y para nuestra suerte ese día será hoy. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba arriba_

_O Merlín, por favor, esto no puede estarme pasando, pero era verdad arriba de nuestras cabezas se encontraba un muérdago, sabiendo que regresaría a el comencé a dar pasitos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarme lo más posible de el, y cerré los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero nada paso, no hubo fuerza que me acercara a él, así que ahora sonriendo yo le dije._

—_Para mi suerte, ese día no será hoy, adiós. —dije mientras corría sin el libro que tanto me gustaba._

Eso había ocurrido hace dos días y ese había sido el ultimo muérdago "normal" que había descubierto, los otros que había descubierto por casualidad (los muérdagos "normales" aparecían en el mismo lugar siempre) estaban cerca del baño de Myrtle, en la entrada del gran salón, en un pasillo del cuarto piso, en un árbol cercano al lago negro y en la entrada de los baños de los prefectos.

Pero bueno regresando al tema de la Navidad, ignorando por completo los muérdagos, me encontraba en mí cuarto envolviendo los regalos de mis amigos, el de Dobby, de mis padres y de mi amigo "secreto", otra idea loca del director para esta Navidad. Tampoco quiero que piensen que soy demasiado materialista, en realidad era todo lo contrario, prefería regalar a recibir, amaba la Navidad más que nada porque era la época del año donde a pesar de todo siempre se podía sentir una inmensa paz, donde podías abrazar a las personas que querías sin que te miraran raro, donde incluso las cuatro casas podían convivir un poco en paz.

Sobre los amigos "secretos", lo único que puedo decir es que fue idea del Director, para que en estas festividades los que nos quedáramos dentro del castillo pudiéramos encontrar diversión, yo le regalaría a una niña de primer año se llama Alexandra y es de Ravenclaw, le regalaría la última versión de Historia de Hogwarts y unos aretes en forma de estrella que compre en la última visita a Hogsmade.

—Herms, date prisa el intercambio iniciara en 20 minutos. —dijo Ginny desde la puerta.

—Ya voy, solo termino de envolver el regalo. —creo que olvide mencionar que el intercambio se celebraría un día antes de la cena de Navidad, el director es un poco raro.

El intercambio llevaba unos10minutos y todavía no me habían dado mi regalo, mis amigos ya tenían sus regalos y todos estaban felices, lo único que pedía es que me dieran un buen regalo.

—A mi me toco darle a Parkinson.—dijo Cho mientras le entregaba una bolsa de regalo y el director pedía que se dieran un abrazo, ambas dudaron pero si no lo hacían no continuaría el intercambio, Parkinson saco de la bolsa un brillo para los labios mágico (nunca se terminaba), una bufanda verde y unos aretes muy lindos.

—Gracias Chang, bueno a mi me toco darle a Granger. —creo que en ese momento me quede sin palabras, no es que fuera raro que me dieran un regalo, solo tenía miedo, pues era una serpiente y temía que me diera una broma"Merlín que sea algo lindo".

Extendió las manos y tome el regalo que estaba envuelto en un lindo verde metálico con un moño plateado, muy Slytherin sin embargo me gustaba, lo tome con cierto temor mientras el director pedía que nos diéramos un abrazo, sin dudarlo Parkinson me abrazo, de verdad estaba sorprendida-

—Granger, tu no eras mi amigo secreto. —me dijo al oído, lo que me dejo con la duda.

Desenvolví con cuidado mi regalo grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un tomo nuevo de Orgullo y Prejuicio junto con una cajita que tenía una pulsera con un dije en forma de estrella, la verdad no me importo tanto la pulsera, lo que me importo fue el libro, ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que ese era mi libro favorito?, eso nadie lo sabía, ni mis amigos, así que con la emoción de por fin tener el libro que tanto me gusta volví a abrazar a Parkinson.

—Agradécele a mi verdadero amigo secreto. —le dije al oído.

El resto del intercambio paso con tranquilidad, pero eso había sido ayer en la noche y hoy era la cena de Navidad, así que me dirigía al gran salón con mis dos mejores amigos.

—Herms. —Dijo Ron.-¿Qué te ocurre?, estas muy distraída.

—Lo siento, creo que es sueño. —sueño mi abuela, la verdad es que seguía pensando quien pudo haber sido mi verdadero amigo secreto, lo único que sabía era que era de Slytherin y que no me odiaba como aparentaba, pues dentro del libro había una pequeña nota en la que me deseaba una Feliz Navidad y me decía eso… que no me odiaba como parecía.

—Pues cena y después vete a dormir, mañana tienes que estar muy activa, recuerda que es NAVIDAD. —dijo con demasiada emoción mi amiga Ginny

—Si, creo que eso hare.

La cena como siempre estuvo deliciosa, el director dio un pequeño discurso y la fiesta empezó, pero como había sugerido Ginny, me fui a dormir.

—Adiós chicos, nos vemos en la mañana. —dije a modo de despedida mientras salía del Gran Salón.

Caminaba sin rumbo aparentemente, pues me dirigía a la Sala Común, solo que parecía porque estaba muy distraída, pensando en mi amigo secreto, pensando en cómo demonios sabia que ese libro era mi favorito, una voz se escucho a mis espaldas, la verdad no sabía en qué piso estaba.

—Granger, me dijo Pansy que te gusto mi regalo. —esa voz, hacia tanto que no la escuchaba, desde inicio de año para ser más exactos.

—Si muchas gracias Malfoy. —dije sin mirarlo mientras reanudaba mi camino a mi Sala Común

—Espera Granger. —esta vez no me quedaba de otra me había jalado del brazo obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

—Preguntarte cual regalo te gusto más. —en verdad esto era raro, para que quería saber que regalo me había gustado más.

—No sabría decirte, Orgullo y Prejuicio es mi libro favorito y bueno la pulsera es hermosa, sobretodo me gusta que sea mágica, porque en ocasiones aparecen más estrellas haciendo que la pulsera me guste más. —Cuando mencione lo de la pulsera me miro entre divertido y preocupado. —Pero sabes, tengo una pregunta, bueno en realidad dos.

—Cuales son Granger.

— ¿Cómo sabias que Orgullo y Prejuicio es mi libro favorito? y ¿Dónde compraste la pulsera?, me gustaría regalarle una a mi madre.

—Simple deducción Granger, además ya te había visto muchas veces con ese libro, y lo de la pulsera lamento informarte que solo existe una y si existiera la forma de que otra se creara te saldría demasiado caro. —respondió con su sonrisa de lado que me pareció tan linda "Que estoy diciendo, como que la sonrisa de Malfoy linda, necesito dormir".

—Malfoy, ¿me has espiado?—pregunte al reaccionar, como era posible que me viera si se supone que me odiaba, "Recuerda la nota en la que decía que no te odiaba como parecía".

—No exactamente, digamos que si de literatura muggle se trata mi libro favorito es ese, la mayoría de las veces que quería tomarlo tú lo tomabas unos minutos antes que yo, por eso lo supe, no te hagas ilusiones Granger. Bueno si no tienes otro pre…—no termino de decir la frase pues se quedo mudo, mientras miraba sobre nuestras cabezas.

No me atreví a mirar, sabía que era, sabía que era un estúpido muérdago, ¿Por qué Merlín, porque me odias tanto?, hubiera preferido besarme con Cornac que besar a este estúpido hurón. Ya no me movía, no quería hacerlo, no quería acercarme más a él.

—Malfoy, dime que no es lo que creo que es. —dije con voz apenas audible.

—Bueno te diré que no es lo que crees que es, ¿Feliz?—su tonto comentario me saco una risa que logra tranquilizarme solo un poco, muy pero muy poco.

—Malfoy no seas gracioso y dime la verdad.

—Bueno, no te enojes, si, es un muérdago.

—Dime que te sabes un hechizo para evitarlo. —dije esperanzada, aunque en el fondo sabia la respuesta.

—Si hay una forma de evitarlo, pero creo que esta vez no funcionara.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Larga historia.

—Malfoy, por favor dime que existe otra forma que si pueda librarnos de esto.

—No, créeme al igual que tu no quiero besarte, pero si no lo hacemos la cena terminara y habrá más personas que se enteren de esto.

Suspire resignada, tenia razón Malfoy, si no nos besábamos pronto más personas se enterarían y era algo que no quería. —Bueno, creo que no hay otra salida. —dije mientras sentía que Malfoy se acercaba mas a mí, o era yo a el, la verdad no lo sé bien, solo reaccione cuando sentí su respiración muy pero muy cerca de la mía. —Sera un beso rápido y nadie tendrá que enterarse. —dije muy despacio.

—Nadie se enterara. —respondio Malfoy haciendo que me dieran escalofríos, su aliento olía a menta, una parte de mi quiso acercarse más y besarlo, demonios lo quería besar.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras terminaba de recortar la distancia que nos separaba, que a decir verdad no era tanta, sentí un pequeño roce de parte de sus labios, no sé cómo explicarlo pero sentí una descarga eléctrica que inundo todo mi cuerpo, el beso por alguna razón no queríamos terminarlo, era lento y sin prisas, sintiendo más cosas extrañas conforme nos seguíamos besando, Merlín me sentía en las nubes, desafortunadamente mis pulmones exigían oxigeno y muy lentamente comencé a separarme de Malfoy.

Creo que nos quedamos callados por unos diez minutos, incluso más, al parecer ninguno de los dos queríamos salir de nuestro sueño.

—Se hace tarde Malfoy, gracias por el regalo. —dije mientras rompía ese silencio y sin atreverme a mover todavía.

—De nada Granger, y te recomiendo que leas el libro, sobretodo espera con ansias la parte en que Darcy le declaro su amor a Elizabeth por primera vez, creo que encontraras algo interesante en esa parte.

—Claro, feliz Navidad Malfoy.

—Feliz Navidad Hermione.

Sin cuestionarle porque me había llamado por mi nombre Salí corriendo, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que en verdad no me creía nada, tenía tantas dudas que dudaba alguien respondiera, entre corriendo a la sala común y acelere mas el paso para llegar a esa parte que Malfoy sugirió.

Pasaba las paginas con temor y cierta emoción, leía pequeños fragmentos para saber en qué parte me encontraba, cuando llegue lo comprendí, el libro estaba perfecto, lo que había era una carta, con más emoción comencé a leer el contenido.

_**Granger:**_

_**Solo existe dos formas de que hayas encontrado esta carta, la primera que yo te lo haya dicho y la otra que mi plan fracaso y leíste el libro y casualmente encontraste el sobre, si esta es la forma, que lo dudo, te pido que ignores el contenido, a menos que quieras enterarte de cosas que nadie te creerá y me atreveré a negar si me llegaras a preguntar.**_

_**Sabía que terminando de comer te saldrías de la fiesta, sabía que tu curiosidad quería respuestas de quien era en realidad tu amigo secreto, también sabia que caminarías distraída y no te darías cuenta de que te seguí desde que te paraste de la mesa, imagine que no notarias que en el momento en el que te hablaría nos encontrábamos en el cuarto piso, en el pasillo donde aparece el muérdago muggle.**_

_**Iniciaría una plática casual, preguntándote cosas y sacando tus dudas, pero provocándote otras, muchas más, y al tratar de despedirme casualmente descubriría que había un muérdago arriba de nuestras cabezas, claro esto solo si respondías correctamente lo de la pulsera, tú no te atreverías a mirarlo lo que mejoraría mis cosas, tampoco te moverías, y simplemente nos besaríamos, no te imaginas lo que deseo basarte.**_

_**Vendrías corriendo a abrir esta carta y la leerías, y tal vez en este momento te preguntas que tiene que ver la pulsera con el muérdago y el beso, la respuesta es sencilla y hasta difícil de creer, esta pulsera la mando a hacer el padre de mi abuelo, para descubrir si su prometida de verdad lo amaba, si era verdad la pulsera en algunas ocasiones se llenaría de estrellas, haciendo a su prometida más hermosa, solo por tener puesta la pulsera, la pulsera funciono y se lleno de estrellas, motivo por el cual se volvió una reliquia familiar que las futuras señoras de Malfoy deben tener, mucho antes de que les den el anillo, si te preguntaras porque te doy a ti este regalo si se supone que te odio, te daré una pista demasiado clara, ¿Sabes porque mi libro favorito es Orgullo y Prejuicio?, cuando la respondas entenderás todo.**_

_**Otra cualidad de esta pulsera es que si la traes puesta, además de volverte más hermosa de lo que eres, si llegaras a caer en algún muérdago con otra persona que no sea yo inmediatamente el hechizo que te obligaría a besar a esa persona se elimina, ahora entiendes porque te dije que si había forma de librarse de esto.**_

_**Bueno si decides ignorar esta carta, te pido que te quedes con la pulsera, ya que también funciona cuando un Malfoy de verdad quiere a esa persona, no pasara nada, lo único que ocurrirá es que te quedaras con la reliquia más valiosa de los Malfoy.**_

_**Feliz Navidad.**_

_**DLM**_

Termine de leer la carta con una sonrisa, pero por dentro tenía miedo, significaba que yo lo amaba y no me había dado cuenta, definitivamente mañana seria una Navidad muy rara donde tendría que tomar muchas decisiones, puesto que el ya había jugado su carta y algo me decía que el ya no repetiría su especial forma de declaración.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!**

**Bueno este es mi regalo para ustedes pequeñas Dramioneras, este año sucedieron muchas cosas para mi, como atreverme a publicar mis historias en esta página, no entrar a la escuela de medicina ya llevo dos exámenes de admisión este año y ninguna vez entre, terminar la preparatoria con la mejor amiga del mundo, ver HP 7.1, conocer a mi grupo favorito en persona con todo y foto de promedio (Camila, te volveré a ver el primero de Febrero en el palenque de la feria), entre muchas otras cosas, se que aun no es año nuevo, pero este será el ultimo fic que suba en el año, si se puede espero actualizar después de navidad perdón, pero con las fiestas no me dio tiempo perdón!.**

**Espero que les guste, tanto como a mí!**

**Felices Dramionidades!**

**Las quiero pequeñas Dramioneras!**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


End file.
